The Rebirth Of Mjolnir In DC
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought Naruto would end up becoming an Asguardian after finding and "fixing" the broken hammer, Mjolnir, though if his friends back in the Elemental Nation saw him actually attending a School willingly, they'd think they were crazy, though the fact that it's a high school for superheroes might have helped Naurto make his mind up. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking things through, I came up with this idea using one of my other ideas, only it will be different for obvious reasons.**

 **The Rebirth Of Mjolnir.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot.**

 **Konohagakura no Sato**

 **Ravine**

Naruto was scared, he was hyperventilating, he tried summoning a toad to save him but he was too terrified, using what little chakra he had left he even tried grabbing the spikes, but that only cut up his hands.

He could see his life flash before his eyes, everything he's been through, until, " **THUD!** " He landed hard, on the unforgiving ground, at the base of the Ravine, thankfully, due to trying to grab the spikes, slowed him down enough to survive the fall, but that didn't mean his body wasn't damaged.

His entire body was shattered, his upper and lower arms were broken in two places each, along with his thighs and legs, his back felt numb.

His breathing was heavy, in his unfocused gaze, he felt something next to his hand, looking towards it with a blurred vision, all he saw was a leather-wrapped handle with a leather wrist strap that looked as though the hammer part was broken from it, making Naruto think, "Kind of w-weird that there's something b-b-broken down here the same as me," giving out a sigh, Naruto looks up towards the sky, while his hand slowly wraps around the handle, "I-If only, I was s-strong e-enough to protect, not only myself, but those I care about, I-I can't even keep my p-promise to teach Neji a lesson."

As he was talking, he never noticed some shards started to glow white, "DAMN IT, why can't I be strong, all my life I've been weak, alone and why can't I find someone who truly cares for me." The shards slowly started to raise from the ground, at the same time the sky started to get grey clouds, but Naruto had his eyes closed in frustration, "Not only that, everyone keeps thinking I'm a dead-last, a dope, and you know what, they were right, I try and do my best, but all I've done is get by, by the skin of my teeth and with dumb-luck."

The shards began to spin around him, gathering speed, while the sky slowly had lightning start dancing around it, "I WANT TO PROVE EVERYONE WRONG AND THAT I CAN DO MORE THAN BE THE DEAD-LAST!"

With that sudden yell the shards suddenly rushed to the handle in Naruto's hand, somehow melding together with the handle, becoming a block of metal, with hardly any cracks at all, soon the last crack vanish and from the sky lightning shot down, hitting Naruto's broken body.

Before suddenly Naruto's body vanished.

 **The edge of the Ravine.**

Jiraiya was beginning to worry, he was hoping Naruto would summon a toad soon, but because he doesn't know how deep the Ravine was, yet from the letters he received from his teacher and Hokage, Naruto was fine and training hard, yet for some reason, it didn't have the usual feel that the old man wrote in, it was almost like a report instead of a letter, more formal and strict along with updates on the village, yet in the past, Hiruzen use to always write in a grandfatherly way, about whats happening in the village, how it's getting stronger, just casual letters.

Thinking things more, "Something isn't right, the letters said that Naruto was getting good training, yet he's not showing any improvement." Suddenly, he felt a cold chill down his spine, "Wait, don't tell me that the letters have been compromise, OH GOD NARUTO-" Before he could do anything, a lightning bolt shot down into the ravine, causing Jiraiya to cover his eyes, yet managed to peek a little, and because of his training he managed to see a human shape shooting up into the bolt and vanish.

Once his hearing was back, along with not seeing spots, Jiraiya had a horrified look, "I-I need to have a talk with sensei, to try and find out whats going on, hopefully we both can talk about the letters before my mistake of throwing Naruto down there." With that, Jiraiya quickly made his way to the Hokage office, having a serious look, along with ignoring the women, showing how serious the matter is.

But unfortunately, while Jiraiya managed to talk about the letters, things got heated.

 **Unknown Location.**

Naruto wasn't sure where he was, yet his body felt like it didn't hurt as much as it did in the ravine, unfortunately, he couldn't move ether, his eyes were unfocused, almost like he was trying to look everywhere, yet it was all blurry and swimming, closing and opening his eyes, he could hear grumbling sounds in the background.

His eyes slowly began to open, his hand still holding on to the now slowly repairing hammer, there were still creaks in the metal, but they were slowly melding together.

Sitting up, but with pain striking him from the movement from time to time, his eyes slowly began to focus on his surroundings, though when he finds himself in a hospital bed, a high tech one, but he still grumbles to himself, since pretty much everyone hates hospitals.

That is until his eyes landed on a couple of strangely dressed people, one was wearing a blue outfit with a red belt, along with a yellow and red diamond with a red 'S' in the middle of it, with red boots and a red cape to go along with it.

The other man was dressed in a strange bat-like outfit, giving off a serious and menacing vibe, as though you shouldn't cross him if you know whats good for you.(A.N. It's difficult to describe and not insult anyone, so look on google 'dc universe batman cartoon movie' for an idea of her outfit, you can also look up superman the same way as well, just replace batman with his names.)

The man wearing blue managed to somehow hear Naruto slowly raising from his laying position, even though Naruto was trying to be quiet in order to escape this "torture" place known as a hospital.

The man stepped towards Naruto, showing him a kind smile, "Nice to see you awake, can you tell me who you are and where you came from?" He asks with a kind gesture.

Naruto on the other hand tilted his head to one side and replies back, "Huh? I have no idea what you just said, isn't this Konoha, though I guess it's got more high tech stuff then I remember, but where am I!?"

This surprised the two heroes, the young teen looked like a blond, blue eyed american, so they thought he'd understand them, but it turns out he can only speak Japanese, the man wearing the bat outfit then spoke, "One moment please while we discus somethings."

Seeing how the man asked politely in his own language, Naruto made himself comfortable, though he still had his guard up just in case, which the two noticed.

Moving away slightly, they began talking to each other, with Superman talking first, "So what now, we have an unknown child holding a strange hammer that has energy slowly "leaking" into the boy and somehow changing him, along with the cracks in the hammer slowly "fixing" together and becoming whole."

Batman replied, "From what I can understand that hammer is apart of the Norse history, what with the Norse runes on top of the hammer's head, and from the bottom part of the pommel, near the leather strap is an image of a Celtic symbol involving Mjolnir, which belongs to The Asguardian God of Thunder, Thor, yet the boy spe-" Before he could finish what he was saying.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream interrupted him, the scream coming from Naruto who was holding his head in pain with one hand, you see, while the heroes were talking, Naruto managed to hear them, granted he couldn't understand them, but he did catch the words "Mjolnir," "Asguardian," & "Thor," which caused Naruto great pain, mostly because the hammer was somehow downloading all of Thor's memories, giving Naruto knowledge of who owned Mjolnir before him, along with how to use it and the powers that came with it, but mostly how Naruto became worthy of Thor's powers, along with how Naruto's body is slowly changing into a half-Asguardian, but what nether the hammer or Naruto knows, is that a certain fox was "helping" the process as well.

Making it so that Naruto becomes a full Asguardian, making it impossible for Naruto to be able to use chakra again, that way Naruto can't use the fox's own chakra, or his own to summon any toads to help him get back home, since the fox **hated** it there, at least in this new world he can relax and not have to worry about giving Naruto his chakra, granted he'd still be able to heal him, but that's it, Asguardian powers will lock Naruto's chakra away, at least this way the accursed Akatsuki can't get him or that damn Uchiha with the orange mask.

Anyway, the only problem was the downloading knowledge was causing Naruto untold amount of pain, which caused the heroes to rush to the bed trying to somehow help, but they couldn't.

Superman, using his X-Ray vision, noticed the hammer's energy was centring around the blond's head, going into his brain, "It's the hammer, the energy from it is entering into his brain!"

Unfortunately, both superheroes knew that they couldn't do anything since it may cause the young teen brain-damage.

Though their answer was given when Naruto stopped screaming and began huffing and puffing in exhaustion, Batman, moving towards the boy, with a little concern in his voice, which was hardly noticeable, asked, "What happened, what did the hammer do to you that caused you such pain."

Naruto knew it was an order, but even in his tired state he could still hear the concern, "Mjolnir was putting Thor's memories into my head, s-showing me everything that Thor did up until his sister Hela somehow destroyed it."

What Naruto said surprised the Dark Knight, but Naruto wasn't finished, "It even showed me how Odin blessed the hammer that "Whosoever holds this hammer, if they are worthy, will have the power of Thor," that's what he said, than I found it in a ravine, before I knew what happened, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, hitting me, then I woke up here."

Now Batman knew what happened, unfortunately Superman knew only a little Japanese, so Batman explained, "It seems the boy is from another world where Thor visited the boy's world, where Thor's hammer got destroyed by his sister, Hela, which explains the cracks, though it seems that Odin blessed the hammer for someone worthy to have all of Thor's powers, meaning our young friend here is even more worthy if the hammer is repairing itself."

Superman was surprised at the information, though he replied, "Batman, you'll need to teach him English, then we need as much information we can get from him, nothing private, just the basics."

Batman gave a nod, since he has a better understanding of how to teach someone another language he was an ideal candidate for such a job.

With a nod, the two move towards the bed, with Batman beginning, "You'll be under my supervision, this way we can make sure you don't have any ill intent, I'll also be teaching you our native language that way you'll understand things better."

Seeing as he couldn't argue with that, Naruto agreed, "AWE, I HAVE TO STUDY!?" But that doesn't mean he has to like it, hearing his outburst, Batman had a slight smirk on his face, once he explained what Naruto was complaining about to Superman, he also found it humorous as well, giving a chuckle.

 **Three Years Later.**

Once it was determined that Naruto was an honest to goodness person, the heroes couldn't agree more that Naruto was worthy to wield Mjolnir, though they couldn't do anything to take the hammer away anyway, since they weren't worthy.

The hammer was fully restored, there wasn't a crack anywhere on it, and like the hammer, Naruto became strong as well, his body looks like a teen version of Thor himself, with a tall muscular build, along with strong muscular arms that caused women to swoon at the sight, minus Wonder Woman, especially when he's wearing his sleeveless armour. (A.N. Think the first Avengers movie where they first meet on the Helicarrier and Tony compliments Thor for his mean swing.)

Naruto even grew his hair out like Thor, though it resembled a shorter version of Jiraiya's hair, since instead of laying flat against his head, his hair spiked out slightly.

At the moment he was floating in the air, his hammer, Mjolnir, spinning over his head, in front of him was a tall gold and white building, "Hello Superhero High, I hope you're ready for Naruto the new go-WHOA!"

As he was admiring the school for heroes, which Superman somehow talked him into entering, he was suddenly interrupted by someone flying into his back, sending both of them falling into the ground, along with into the school building where the lockers were, "ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE WISE GUY Thaa...!" He was stopped mid-rant by a pair of baby-blue eyes and platinum blond hair.

The same could be said for the owner of those eyes, until she suddenly gasps, "My unmentionables!" Before he could question her, the girl quickly started speeding around collecting her clothes and teddy bear, making Naruto raise an eyebrow when she whispers to herself " _awkward!_ "

Naruto stood up, flicking a bit of plaster off his shoulder, hearing the sound, the girl looked up and gasped when she saw who she "bumped" into, "Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry for bumping into yo...!" Until she stopped as soon as her eyes landed on Naruto's crossed muscular arms, and gains a slight blush at the sight.

Naruto simply clears his throat, getting rid of his own blush, "Don't worry about it, took me at least 2 years or so to get use to flying, luckily I've got Asguardian durability making me nearly invincible."

As soon as the girl heard the words Asguardian, she gasps, "Oh my gosh, you're Naruto aren't you, my cousin, Superman, told me all about you!"

Naruto raises both eyebrows in surprise, "Wait, are you Supergirl? Superman told me all about you too, though I'm sorry we couldn't meet, but your cousin told me you were getting use to your powers and he didn't want anything awkward to happen."

As soon as Naruto said that, the two of them looked around, seeing the destroyed wall and lockers everywhere, rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled slightly, "Though, I think we just met awkwardly. (chuckle)" Supergirl giggled slightly as well, finding his mannerism cute and handsome.

Until they were interrupted by a voice, "Are you both hurt!?" With other superhero students making their appearance.

Before Supergirl could say anything, Naruto spoke up, "No worries, we're both durable, so nothings broken (Crash!) except maybe the hall, sorry about that!" He finishes awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his head, gaining a few of the girls attention because of his muscular arms, along with a certain excited girl sitting on some of the broken wall.

With Principle Waller getting the students organised, sending Wonder Woman off it inspect things, along with some of the other students to help fix the hall, "Vise-Principle Grodd take over here." As she began leaving things to Grodd and the students.

Once things began a certain Harlequin flipped over towards the two, "Hey ya, Supers, let me show ya's to the dorms, I can tell we three are gonna be pals, since ya made a real big BANG with ya entrance (Maniacal laugh!)" Hearing the girl laugh crazy-like made Supergirl slightly nervous.

Naruto on the other hand was pretty calm about it, since he did survive a meeting with Lee and Gai, especially when they hug, to him this girl was only slightly as bad as them, though hearing her mention bang about their "entrance," Naruto merely smirked, "You think that was cool, I've got all the powers of Thor, the God of Thunder, so imagine what would happen if I used a giant bolt of lightning to hit the place, you'd be looking at a crater!"

The fact that he said it so casually made Supergirl even more nervous, though Harley had stars in her eyes, "Could ya show me, please, please please~~!"

Hearing the girl pleading with him caused Naruto to laugh, "Nah, that's something a villain would do, besides, I don't want to cause even more trouble for the school! No matter how much I hate schools!" The last part caused the two girls to giggle, which helped calm Supergirl down a little, though made Harley smile wider.

Letting go of Supergirl, Harley began hugging her face against Naruto's arm, "Awe~ A guy after my own heart, I hate schools too!~" She exclaimed, along with gaining a cheeky blush at how strong Naruto's arms feel, though this action caused a few of the girls around to gain a slight jealous aura, wishing they were in Harley's place.

All the while Naruto wasn't really focusing on what Harley was doing, " _Guess I can introduce myself tomorrow, heh, I just hope everyone is ready for the NEW God Of Thunder!_ " The 16 year old Asguardian thought to himself, never knowing he just gained the interest of possibly most of the girls in Superhero High School, but then again, that's High School for ya, along with a dense Asguardian Uzumaki along with it.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Naruto ending up in the DC World, only instead of the usual, it's in the DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High Universe, which is kinda surprising that this hasn't been done yet, but hopefully this will get the ball rolling.**

 **As for the pairing(s) that'll be up to whoever adopts this idea, though as you can understand, I made this idea a Naruto/Supergirl pairing, but if you want a different pairing then it's your choice, if you adopt.**

 **Also I'd like to point out, like with my Naruto/Thor/High School DxD, this Naruto/Thor idea can expand to other DC Worlds, for example, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Justice League and other worlds, that's the amazing thing about FanFiction, anything is possible on here.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC Universe.**


End file.
